Don Dogoier
"GokaiGreen!" Don "Doctor" Dogoier is the Green Gokaiger. Biography A man with a overly-cautious set of mind that has an alarmist attitude. He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. He met the Gokaigers when Luka disguised herself to convinced Don to fix the immobile Gokai Galleon, which had been knocked out of working order after a fight with Zangyack forces (not in those words though). However, Don had wanted posters of the then-three-man Gokaiger team nailed to the doorway of his humble shack and ran out on Luka. However, Don was not one to go back on his word and scaled up the Gokai Galleon by himself, and was appauled at the state of things the Gokaigers lived in, which was a place where trash and dirty clothes reigned king. He then tidied things up for them and cooked them a hearty and healthy meal for the crew (all in a matter of seconds). After turning the Gokai Galleon back on, he is given the nickname "Doctor" by Marvelous, "because he is always operating". Unlike the rest of his teammates, who are considered highly dangerous and formidable opponents by the Space Empire Zangyack, Don was considered nothing to worry about and had a measly bounty of just 1000 Zagin. However, it is due to his quick thinking and rare brain power that compliments Marvelous' reckless attitude. Inventions from his calm judgment and clear brain often end up saving the team when they're in trouble. In the series, it was thanks to Don's newfound courage and his resolve to become stronger that allowed the Gokaigers to utilize the powers of both the Magirangers and the Gekirangers. Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. GokaiGreen Like his predecessor ShinkenGreen, Don possesses the least amount of skill, as shown from his falling from tall buildings. In battle, however, he duel-wields the GokaiGuns, focusing his fire on a single enemy in turn without the acrobatic flourish of GokaiPink. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiRacer' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiGreen has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 17 green rangers, 15 black rangers, KabutoRaiger, and GekiViolet, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Green Rangers *MidoRanger (Episode 1, 12, The Flying Ghost Ship, 43) **Midomerang **Goranger Hurricane *Clover King (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick *DenziGreen (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *Green Two (Episode 19, 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Green Flash (Episode 19, 27) **Prism Kaiser *Green Sai (Episode 12, 30) **Sai Cutters *DragonRanger (Episode 17) **Zyusouken *Shishiranger (Episode 5, 22, 33) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Dairinken **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot *OhGreen (Episode 12, 22, 31) **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Ole Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack *Green Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack *GingaGreen (Episode 11, 13, 20, 43) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Shot **Attacks ***Fluttering of a Storm ***Hurricane Gust *GoGreen (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *TimeGreen (Episode 24, 39, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Nine ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender *DekaGreen (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 26, 35) **D-Blaster **D-Rod *MagiGreen (Episode 1, 3, 43) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Axe **Attacks ***Green Ground ***Jii Magika ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai *Go-On Green (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Touring *ShinkenGreen (Episode 1, 12, 16, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Black Rangers *Battle Kenya (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force *GoggleBlack (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks *DynaBlack (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite **New Super Dynamite *Change Griffin (Episode 35) **Griffin Attack *Black Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura *Black Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveBlack (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 42) **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack *Black Condor (Episode 9, 28) **Bringer Sword *MammothRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Mothbreaker *NinjaBlack (Episode 21, 32, 44, 46) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *MegaBlack (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 *GaoBlack (Episode 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *AbareBlack (Episode 29) **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno *BoukenBlack (Episode 21) **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete *Black Lion Rio (Episode 42) *GoseiBlack (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Rockrush **Tensouder Other Colors *OhRed (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Star Riser *Signalman (Episode 37) **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash *GaoSilver (Episode 18) **Gao Hustler Rod *HurricaneYellow (Episode 44) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *KabutoRaiger (Episode 2, 24, 41) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *DekaRed (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Hybrid Magnum *MagiRed (StageShow) *GekiRed (Stageshow) *GekiViolet (Episode 4, 7, 33) **Geki Infusion *GoseiRed (Episode 2) **Gosei Cards - Twistornado **Tensouder Unique Transformations :As shown in cards, GokaiGreen, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Green Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiGreen's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 33 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) Trivia *Don has 33 counterparts, the 16 green rangers that are part of a core team, 15 black rangers that are part of a core team, KabutoRaiger of Hurricanger and GekiViolet of Gekiranger. *His bounty is initially 100 but this is eventually raised to 1,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000. And yet further to 10,000. *Don shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Ahim and Gai. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts be the same gender as them, the other being Marvelous. **He and Ahim share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). *Ironically, even though Don is a pacifist who serves as a comic relief, most of his counterparts (DenziGreen, GoggleBlack, DynaBlack, Green Two, Change Griffin, Green Flash, Black Mask, Black Turbo, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, NinjaBlack, OhGreen, GingaGreen, GoGreen, KabutoRaiger, MagiGreen, BoukenBlack, GekiViolet, and GoseiBlack) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. **His comedic counterparts include MidoRanger, Battle Kenya, Green Sai, Five Black, Green Racer, TimeGreen, DekaGreen, Go-On Green and ShinkenGreen. *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' is the only Sentai team where Don does not have a counterpart. *2 of Don's counterparts (KabutoRaiger and GekiViolet) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Ironically, both of these Rangers come from a post-anniversary Sentai Series. *3 Green Rangers (DragonRanger, Shurikenger, and Mele) and 6 Black Rangers (Black Bison, KingRanger, Black Knight, DekaMaster, Rio, and Go-On Black) are not Don's counterparts. *While MegaBlack is technically the leader of ''Denji Sentai Megaranger ''and Don's main Gokai Change for this team, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger change into this team. Out of all the Gokaigers, Don has the least amount of leader counterparts. *Unlike the other main Gokaigers, Don is not the first Green who is an alien: he was preceded by Timeranger's Sion. **Amazingly, Kazuki Shimizu (Don's actor) is family friends with Masahiro Kuranuki (the actor of Sion), with both coming from the same town. Category:Sentai Green Category:Child Category:Intellect Category:Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Non human sentai ranger